villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nicole Wallace
Nicole Wallace, also known as Elizabeth Haynes (nee Hitchens), is a major antagonist in Law & Order: Criminal Intent. A seductive, highly intelligent criminal, con artist and serial killer, she is the long-standing nemesis of Detective Robert Goren. She was portrayed by . History Nicole Wallace was born in Australia. It is implied that her father molested her as a child. Goren at one point theorized that the trauma bred in her an intense hatred of both men and women, and an all-consuming need to manipulate and destroy anyone who got close to her. As a young woman, she visited Thailand and met a con artist named Bernard Fremont. She and Fremont went on a killing spree, targeting male tourists. She seduced the men, and set them up for Fremont to rob and kill them. They killed eight men before they were caught. Fremont was sentenced to life in prison, but Nicole agreed to testify against him in return for a 10-year prison sentence. After she got out, she moved back to Australia, and briefly supported herself as a prostitute before marrying a man named Rohan Barlett and giving birth to a child named Hannah. When Hanna was 3 years old, Nicole began to suspect that Hannah was stealing Rohan's attention from her; Goren later theorizes that Nicole had internalized her father's warped view of little girls as sex objects, and so saw her own child as a sexual rival. One day, Nicole flew into a rage and twisted Hanna's arm until it fractured. Upon realizing what she had done, she snapped the child's neck and buried the body in the iron-rich soils of Australian wetlands (which later prevented DNA evidence from proving it was her child). She told people her child was lost at sea, but police still investigated her. Fearing that she might get caught, she murdered an embezzler named Elizabeth Hitchens and stole her identity to flee to America, where she used Hitchens' credentials to become a visiting literature professor at Hudson University. Anti-Thesis She needed a permanent, salary-generating job to get a work visa, allowing her to stay in America without going to jail for Hitchens' crimes. In order to ensure her job at HU, she seduced a professor named Christine Fellowes, as she was one of the two people on campus who were qualified for a job opening (The Head Of American Studies) on campus, and would have given her a raise. However, the dean overseeing the raise, Franklin Winthrop, is unsure who to give the raise to. Nicole convinces an impressionable student named Mark Bayley to murder Winthrop (and his secretary when she becomes a witness), beginning the events of the episode "Anti-Thesis". After arranging the dean's murder, Christine would get the raise and give her a permanent job in the U.S. To cover her tracks, she poisons Bayley after talking with Goren. However, her scheme is eventually discovered and her fake identity is exposed. As a murder suspect, Nicole could be deported back to Australia because she lacks American citizenship. Fellowes fires her, meaning that, as an unemployed illegal immigrant with no status, she could be held in jail indefinitely. While Goren interrogates her, she taunts him with her knowledge of his unhappy childhood with his mentally ill mother, while he counters that he knows she was sexually abused as a child by her father, something she emphatically denies. Moments later, she is set free by the university's lawyer, who had secured a writ of habeas corpus for her. By the time Goren and Eames gather enough to arrest her again, however, she has fled the country without a trace. Zoonatic and Person of Interest She meets a wealthy man named Gavin Haynes while on the run, and seduces and marries him. Nicole is thus safe from extradition since she became an American citizen upon her marriage. She still resents Goren, however, and decides to discredit and ruin him. To this end, she sleeps with Doctors Roger Stern and Scott Borman, also stealing two grams of anthrax from Davis' personal collection. She then meets a woman named Connie Matson at a bar near a U.S. Air Force base, and sleeps with her to gain her trust. Nicole then persuades Connie to get some anthrax vaccine boosters so she could buy them from her, setting in motion the events of "Person of Interest". When Connie gets the vaccines, Nicole kills her by hitting her over the head with a dumbbell, steals the vaccines, and frames Dan Croydon, a deadbeat dad whom Nicole knew would remind Goren of his own father. When Goren relentlessly pursues Croydon, she invites herself into Croydon's apartment, has sex with him, and entices him to write a note expressing his anger at Goren. When he is finished, she kills him and makes it look like a suicide. She then leaves the vaccines and vial of anthrax on a train to Montreal to prove Croydon's innocence and ruin Goren's reputation. Nicole later meets Goren in a diner and taunts him. She also introduces him to her new husband, Gavin Haynes. Goren has her arrested on suspicion of stealing the anthrax and tricks her into revealing her true identity. She is then arrested for murder. Nevertheless, Haynes stands by Nicole and even uses his money to finance her successful defense to the murder charge. Great Barrier A young Japanese woman named Ella Miyazaki goes on a thieving spree with an accomplice, who is murdered with an injection of succinylcholine. Goren and Eames begin tracking her down, believing that she killed her accomplice for his share of the profits. The investigation leads Goren and Eames to a description matching Nicole, and they realize she has resurfaced. Nicole orchestrated Ella's crimes and even sent her to kill Haynes, as he knew about Hannah's death and might use this to scare Ella away. Goren and Eames, upon learning of Hannah's suspicious death, do exactly that, convincing Ella to wear a wire to get Nicole to say something incriminating. However, Nicole realizes she is being set up and kills Ella before leaping out the window to her apparent death. Goren believes that Nicole faked her death, however. Grow Nicole re-emerges a year later, now working as a librarian and engaged to Dr. Evan Chapel; however, it is strongly implied that she murdered Evan's brother Larry and made it look like an accidental drug overdose. Goren believed that Nicole is planning to kill Evan's daughter Gwen in order to collect on the girl's trust fund. During the investigation, however, Goren learns that Evan was in fact trying to kill Gwen, and Nicole is trying to protect the girl, whom she has grown to love. Goren confronts Nicole and tells her that she will always pose a threat to anyone who gets close to her, and implores her to help him protect Gwen. Nicole gives Goren evidence implicating Chapel in killing his wife, but insists that she could be a good mother to Gwen. She then kidnaps the girl, but, in a rare moment of conscience, leaves her with her aunt in Arizona. She then leaves a voicemail for Goren admitting that he was right, and cursing him for taking away her last chance at happiness. Slither In 2005, Bernard Fremont is arrested for the murder of Russ Corbett. As he is leaving the courthouse after his arraignment, an unidentified woman stabbed him with a syringe, killing him instantly. Though he can't prove it, Goren believes Nicole was the assailant. Frame When Goren's brother Frank is murdered via a drug overdose, Goren immediately suspects Nicole. She sends flowers to the hospital and Goren's desk before disappearing. After Goren and Eames follow several cryptic messages apparently left by Nicole, they discover a box containing a human heart, which they believe to be another one of Nicole's victims. However, the medical examiner confirms that the heart is in fact Nicole's. Goren eventually finds out that Nicole and Frank were both murdered by his mentor Dr. Declan Gage, who was trying to "free" Goren from the baggage of his past. According to Gage, Nicole's last words were "Tell Bobby he was the only man I ever loved." Victims Directly #Hannah Barlett #Elizabeth Hitchens #Mark Bayley #Connie Matson #Daniel Croydon #Zach Thaler #Ella Miyazaki #Larry Chapel #Bernard Fremont #Frank Goren Indirect #Eight Male Tourists: Killed By Bernard Fremont #Franklin Winthrop: Bludgeoned By Mark Bayley #Kate Robbins: Bludgeoned By Mark Bayley Gallery NicoleWallace1.JPG|Nicole first meets Goren NicoleWallace2.jpg|Nicole's evil grin NicoleWallace3.jpg|Nicole knows she got away with murder NicoleWallace4.jpg|Nicole taunts Goren about Croydon's death NicoleWallace5.jpg|"Oh, the memories this room brings back..." NicoleWallace6.gif Tumblr mrlkadzENB1szt2h8o3 250.gif NicoleWallace7.jpg|Nicole talking to Goren NicoleWallace8.jpg|Nicole's final appearance before her death Category:Law & Order Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Homicidal Category:Con Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killers Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Burglars Category:Graverobbers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Extravagant Category:Rapists Category:Aristocrats Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Mutilators Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Category:Golddiggers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy